ft_fantasia_rpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Fire Release Magic
Fire Release Magic is a Magic that utilizes the element of fire in its four primary states and is the stronger version of Fire Magic. Description A form of Magic that revolves around the use of fire, allowing the caster to conjure, manipulate, and control the element for various purposes. The caster can change the properties of this Magic such as its state of matter, allowing it to take the state of solid, liquid, gas and plasma. Spells Zhurong's Spells Basic Spells •'Fire Bullet': a spell that Zhurong casts; a flame in shape of a bullet that is used depending on which state it is. [Offense Spell] | [Long Range] | [Cost: 5] | [Damage: 10 ''] | 1.5 '' •'Fire Fist': where the user punches in the air and a fist made out of flames appears. [''Destruction Spell] | [Long/ Close Range] | [Cost: 5] | [Damage: 10 ''] | 1.5 '' •'Fire Kick': where the user Kicks in the air covered in flames. [''Destruction Spell] | [Close Range] | [Cost: 5] | [Damage: 10 ''] | 1.5 '' Support Spell •'Rocket Burn': a spell that Zhurong casts; Solid Flames that help lift the user or 1 more person to a destination.In Plasmatic State, user creates a magic circle under one of their feet to create a burst of plasmatic flames to help propel their feet. [''Mobility Spell] | [Long Range] | [Cost: 5] | [Damage: 0 ''] | 1.5 '' •'Fire Wall': user slaps the ground, which then a wall of flames will appear in front of the caster. [''Defense Spell] | [Long Range] | [Cost: (n/a atm) | [Damage: 0 ''] | 1.5 '' Status Spells Restraining Spells •'Fire Encircling Vortex': where the user traps the opponent in a tall veil of fire surrounding them. [''Restraining Spell] | [Long/ Close Range] | [Cost: 2.5] | [Damage: 10 ''] | 1.5 '' Advanced Spells •'Burning Wave': where the user sways arms in a kamehameha fashion and fire a pulse of spiralling flames at the opponent. [''Advanced Spell] | [Long Range] | [Cost: 7.5] | [Damage: 15 ''] | 1.5 '' •'Fire Shower': user throws a ball of flames in the air then it rains down 10 fireballs over the target's head. [''Destruction Spell] | [Long Range] | [Cost: 7.5] | [Damage: 15 ''] | 1.5 '' •'Fire Whip': user unleashes 6 protruding whip-like attacks that strike at the target (use prominence whip as reference for how it works). [''Destruction Spell] | [Long Range] | [Cost: 7.5] | [Damage: 15 ''] | 1.5 '' Ultimate Spells •'Fire Typhoon': User sways their arms in front to throw mass swirls of flames that either crush or blast their opponents away depending on the state of matter (Solid/Liquid does a hand symbol gesture at the end of the hand sway; Plasma/Gas does a normal hand sway in front [''Ultimate Spell] | [Long Range] | [Cost: 50'' ''] | 100 '' | 7.5s '' Navigation Category:Magic Category:Caster Magic Category:Release Magic Category:Normal Magic